Cleaning the Dust
by Moody-Muse
Summary: When Spring Cleaning gets a little off course, the outcome is nothing if not the best kind of unexpected.


**Well, hey there. This is a story I worked on in a journal while all computers were out of range. I came up with the crazy concept when cleaning in preparation for my family to move (happening this weekend!) and to sate everyone's need for a good Maliver fix. The Mal and River theme came because of the fact that I'm supposed to be working on the stories _Misbehave_ and _Halo In The Blood._ Hopefully, I'll clear the stock of uncompleted stories soon-you've read that before, sorry.**

**The good news is this is no short fix. Enjoy! Oh, and there is smutty goodness so the M rating is more than okay. Hang in there if you're a regular reader of my works, I've been up with editing but I don't want to update until the docs are complete. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Under the whirring engine Kaylee hums to herself as she makes final prep for landing the girl to be stagnant so long-a whole two days of being powered down.<p>

"Kay!" a breathless voice exclaims as two dust gray feet appear by her. Kaylee scoots out on her back, looks up at River as the girl is filthy in dust and grime.

"Space monkeys?"

River rolls her eyes, motions to herself and gives an outraged frantic burst of motion with her hands. Kaylee laughs and stands, taking River's hand and leading her first to the kitchen and then to the showers.

Passing Mal and Wash in the galley the men give River wary looks as she pouts. Kaylee grins to Mal, "All shiny in the heart Cap'n."

Mal shakes his head and mutters to Wash, "See? She's speakin' like River now she's a Tam."

River halts behind Kaylee and turns her head to glare at the captain as the pilot remains wisely silent.

"Hey! Be nice!" Kaylee protests.

River holds Mal's gaze, hearing the silent hum of his mind as he's learned only to be present in her radar when needed. At first it made River feel closer to him, oddly, that he could relatively disappear and come back at will just as she could. Now, she feels the distance as if a chasm stands between her and the lately tetchy captain.

"Albatross when flying, tigress when fighting. What are you looking to find when landed sir?"

Mal's eyes flash and the hum speeds and she can guess his mind whirs with something. "Well if'n you're a burden and a charm when flying an' you're a graceful predator when fighting then maybehaps landing will show us...well," he leaves it hanging with a small smirk, just the right side of his mouth twitching up and in his mind he wants her to be a woman, wants for her to be something other than a good luck charm and fighter to keep them safe, wants her to just be.

Wash shoots a muted look of surprise over the captain, wondering at his shift from pleasant conversation of tasks once landed to so uptight and taunting with the witch near.

River cocks her head and Kaylee sees Simon walking toward the group with Jayne, knows both are still discussing the benefits of keeping more versatile med supplies on board-just in case the arsenal runs low and they have to get creative.

"Seems it'll show a witch. She's looking to claim no more familiars, keep your feral manners to yourself if you've nothing nice to say."

Mal snorts derisively and Kaylee tugs gently as River's fisst clench. Zoe walks in, takes in the scene and rolls her eyes as her hands rest, one to her gun and one to her swollen stomach. "Everyone best be doin' as needed to prep-I am not responsible for any hormone induced lunacy that may come from ya'll fighting."

River takes a slow breath and focuses back to her original plan. She lets her face clear as she gives a small nod to Mal, turning back toward Kaylee.

"Gorram witch my pi gu. Ain't liken to have any familiars she keeps up her winning personality."

Zoe watches Mal's eyes as he glares after River and Kaylee. She's seen him lately all too well-seen him since exposing Miranda, during the healing after. Both views afforded her the observation that his shell had hardened a bit more after the fight and for River it had seemingly snapped shut just as she was lucid enough to recognize what she was near to being sheltered in, the truth of it made Zoe's mouth bitter with the weight of knowledge.

Jayne blinks in confusion as River and Kaylee storm passed with River hissing words about blood, suspenders and a leather noose. Simon just sighs, familiar with the spats between River and Mal that seemed to happen once a week in the near year since showing truth to the 'Verse and earning only the labels of hoaxers from the Core snobs and seeing the start of an underground uprising along the rim and border worlds.

"Why must you rile her when you know she's caged?"

Mal groans, throwing up his hands, "I hear one more phrase ain't 'xactly to it's gorram ruttin point I'm shootin' the one said it!"

Zoe squares up to him and Wash watches in rapt attention, having seen a streak in Zoe rise since somewhere around Simon and Kaylee's wedding and her own pregnancy. That streak was chock full of giving Mal a hell of a time, she knew just how to get a reaction out of the man who had taken to shutting himself up in bunk or sealing himself in the helm or even in his own thoughts around the chow table.

"When ya take to excludin' one pup 'cause she's feral yet you claim another pup 'cause he's learnin' to be feral ain't a fair lot for the one left cold and alone. Liken the pup will take to nipping at heels and hands jus' 'cause she been closed out so long."

Mal works his jaw and moves closer to Zoe. He leans to whisper to her, low in her ear as she smirks at seeing his tight lipped reaction and hopes he lets go of his damned control before he kills the spark she thinks might be starting to smolder. "Ain't open for discussion. Ya really wanna go down this road with me ya best do it when ain't a crowd to hear them answers yer lookin' for."

Zoe purses her lips and thinks. "Lead the way to talkin' turf sir." The captain seethes and she chuckles, "Oh, or was that first part s'posed to be the one I listened to?"

"Everyone back to work. We got a ship to prep. Zo, reckon we should go take stock of what that nursery of yours rightly needs. Now."

Wash sends Zoe a loving look before blowing her a kiss and heading to the helm, her wink back to him making him smile wide.

Jayne and Simon look around the newly deserted galley. Jayne grunts, looks to Simon, "Now times I 'member why it was I took ya on as a friend here. You're on a' the normal ones."

Simon's easy laugh shows how clearly he's eased into Serenity life since everything and a departing Wash mutters to himself, "Man married a woman and earned a big brother, woman married a man and earned a best friend. Least they're all not trying to kill each other!"

* * *

><p>Mal glares at the wall as Zoe talks absently about what will go where in the bunk turned nursery. She notes Mal's expression, tries to figure how to phrase what she wants to say.<p>

When she finally stops talking Mal looks toward her and she lets their silence start the conversation long in coming.

"You've been awfully tetchy lately. To River. Acting kinda weird."

Mal swallows and shrugs, trying to act nonchalant to get out of this talk.

Zoe, not one to mince words and knowing her captain, speaks from her gut. "You ever stop to think maybe River wouldn't mind?" Mal's eyes go wide as he tries to figure a way to escape Zoe's too observant eye. "Mayhaps she'll be fine without you guarding her by blocking her. She thought it was nice, at first. Thought you were actually protecting her and trying to ease the pressure on her mind. Now, it's coming off as if you just don't want the girl in your head at all, as if you're protecting yourself from her witchery."

Zoe moves to rub at the metal walls, wonders if they'll be able to scrub this bunk clean enough for it to be child ready.

"You been trying to single her out since Miranda. We all banded together, we all gave in to being family but you won't accept River. You keep pushing her away, tryin' to rile her so's she more the family beast than family member."

"No! I ain't-"

Zoe shoots a withering gaze his way. He quiets and clenches his fists.

"You know." Zoe turns from looking over the would be nursery, meets Mal's blue eyes that seem cloudy with his worry. "You know, in that heart you keep holdin' so deep and cold in the mud that none of us save River could ever worm our way into that stone in your chest. You knew the moment we saw her on Mr. U's moon."

Mal swallows a painful dry gulp of air and tries to conjure up a way to make Zoe see he's hiding for all their sakes, not just to make River run.

"You don't have to let your heart stay buried in that war Mal. Think that's the last time I seen you...well, let's just say before the war you woulda done something about River that weren't pure meanness. Since then, all the women I've seen you with have been those ain't likely to stir more than your sex drive. Honestly Mal, don't stomp on her toes just 'cause she makes you want to be the one she dances with."

Mal closes his eyes and raises a hand to his face, presses on the headache blooming between his eyes. "Zo..." he shakes his head and sighs, looks at his feet and clears his throat as he rests his hands on his holster, trying to be captainy. Zoe just looks at him with composed sympathy. Her understanding tips him over. "I know. But, it ain't just been since Mr. U's moon. Seein' her...I haven't known what to think of her since she popped out of that gorram cryo-pod. I been tryin' to ignore her and then I tried to forget she ever was here an' then...I couldn't."

Zoe leans on the wall and listens intently as her sergeant spills his guts and his face seems to go blank as all his emotions spill through his lips.

"Even havin' Simon say he'd take her couldn't make me stop thinkin' of her. I just...I wanted her gone so's it wouldn't all turn to go se here."

"How's it gonna turn sir?"

Mal sighs and shrugs, hands moving wordlessly. "You ever listen to them fairy tales told during bonfires?" Zoe nods, remembering Shadow when she first met Mal at thirteen. Her family's ship had been taken by purple bellies looking to put down the start of the browncoats, she'd ended up shuttled around on Alliance liners separated from her kin until they were kicked off on the edge of Shadow's one horse town. Luck had set it so the first wagon they hailed and talked to was owned by folks looking to homestead out some of their land-and Miss Reynolds was more than willing to take up a group of family cut loose by purple bellies.

Mal's voice breaks her thoughts with a quiet whisper, "The witches always end up with the knights. They ain't never ended up with the thieving captain."

Zoe's startled snort makes a wry smile fall on Mal's lips even as he knows the plain truth in his words. "Sir, you ever ask Riv who the witches end up with?"

"No. Figured if'n I did, well, lets just say the odds on this boat lean to trapping her. She deserves more than what Serenity can offer her, someday she'll find it."

"You sayin'..."

"Yeah. I am."

"So you're gonna drive her off in hopes she finds a knight?"

"We deal in less than honorable things. She's had that too long."

Zoe shakes her head and squares up to the ladder, ready to leave the bunk and hoping her last parting shot will be just the hit Mal needs to crack through his thick head, "Stop shutting her out Mal. Witches don't belong tied to a noble steed with a knight leading her. They need someone beside them. They belong flyin' free with nothing to anchor them but love, nothing to keep 'em flying but love."

Long after she's off Mal stands in the empty bunk that will be a nursery soon's they clean it and set up. He finally leaves, heads off to the infirmary for a smoother for his pounding head as it swims in thought. He hopes the drug will dull his thoughts so he can make it to see the ship landed and set up before his head explodes from all the thoughts swirling a mess in his brainpan.

* * *

><p>Across ship, River and Kaylee are in the shower area. River is stripping down, ranting to Kaylee over the captain as Kaylee listens and nods, letting her mind wander to what is really happening between the two.<p>

River stands in her under clothes, pulls on her tank top and peeks out of the room, Kaylee watching her in interest from her spot perched on the metal counter area.

"Be right back, need to get clothes."

Kaylee giggles, "Oh, yeah, forgot about those."

River smirks and scampers off as Kaylee sips her tea. She wrinkles her nose, noting how long River is taking.

"That man is nothing more than a qing wa kao de liu mang dian dao kew u de lao bao jun jian huo ben tian sheng de yi dui rou!"

Kaylee blushes and tries to close her gaping mouth as a flushed River storms in with a towel in hand. She notes that her friend forgot clothes but keeps quiet in the face of her absolute fury.

"What happened?"

"What happened? He was-and-he-augh!"

River throws her towel on the counter and steps into the nearest stall, tossing her clothes to the pile on the floor and twisting the water on angrily.

Kaylee smirks and stands, peeks out the hall to see a brown coat tail flash around the corner.

"Ya gonna kill the cap'n?"

"No." River closes her eyes and dips her head under the tepid water, sighs a breath from gritted teeth and then smirks ever so slighty, "But I may torture him."

Kaylee shakes her head, settles back on the counter as the smell of soap fills the air and she keeps sipping at her tea before it can cool.

"So...besides Mal, why'd ya come to talk?" The question comes after a few minutes, tea gone and the steam starting to rise over the stall as the water is heating more completely.

River looks out the stall door, foamy soap atop her head as she states seriously, "Our girl is rather dirty. It would be wise of us to clean her, very thoroughly. Especially as little Washburne is coming."

Kaylee claps her hands in excitement, "Oooh! We can all do like a spring cleaning!"

River wrinkles her nose, "Negative. Zoe needs away from the cleaning fumes. Wash and Jayne would be more entertainment than help. Simon would be cleaning one room all day in hopes of perfection. And if Mal comes near me while I've a hot rag in hand I'm going to thrash him with it."

The giggle from Kaylee makes River smile some, genuinely as Mal begins to leave her mind.

"So...what then?"

"During dinner we tell the crew-and if we mention it like this, as an enticing offer, they won't be able to resist-that since we're settled for two days for a job that me and you shall tend to taking care of Serenity while they go on a shore leave. We can clean while everyone is off for the day."

"Simon won't listen to us wanting to kick him offa here."

"He has been planning a secret trip that we must sit out on anyway. It will be a good time for him to do it, that way, we can clean Serenity and he can be busy enough to leave us be."

Kaylee bites her lip, mind whirring on the facts of the plan and trusting that her husband has solid reasons for a secret trip. "So...when we set down, Mal's planned us all to go and resupply and prep for the job. Then...at dinner we tell 'em the plan?" River nods and calls out the affirmative from inside the stall. "Ya think maybe we can get them all to leave tonight so we can start?"

River looks out now, "Everyone will go out to start shore leave. But I will stay and start cleaning."

"No, I'll-"

"You'll go with my brother and have a good night. Then, when you get back tomorrow we can start."

Kaylee smiles, "Shiny!"

"Very. Just remember that we're not telling them of the cleaning, just of the watching. It'll be a surprise when we get back from the job."

Kaylee nods and stands, offering River the towel when the water stops. She steps out and wrings her hair, wrinkles her nose at Kaylee. "Maybe I'll clean all the vents tonight. Then, the rest."

They laugh and the two start toward the passenger dorms. A whistle pauses them and River smirks to Jayne as he leers playfully, "Simon! Your mei mei's breaking Cap's no nekkid rule!"

Simon looks around the corner at Jayne only, carefully keeping his eyes away from where he thinks a naked River is.

"Jayne, if my sister is naked, please stop staring."

Kaylee laughs and Simon's head turns involuntarily. "Oh." He smiles to see River in a towel and Kaylee at her side. "Never mind. Well, I mean, Jayne..."

The merc laughs and nods, hands up, "Yeah, yeah. Ruin my fun, not like I asked her to go traipsin' through lookin' all-"

"Ya'll got work to do? What's this about someone breaking my rules?"

River scowls at Jayne now, he winces at having drawn the captain, knows River and him are rather spat prone.

"Captain! Great timing, Jayne and I were needing to talk to you, if you could come this way." Simon's voice interjects before Mal can look away from Jayne and River slowly inches her way to hiding as Simon hopes he's distracted the verbal spar partner of his sister well enough to keep peace.

"Oh. Shiny." Mal moves to follow and pauses, looks down the hall passed Kaylee and straight at River. "I seem to recall you having clothes. Traditionally, people wear clothes."

River rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, dirty clothes tossed into the laundry room as they walked by it earlierf. "Yes, well, I'm not exactly a stickler for tradition, now am I?"

Mal's face flickers with a dry almost smirk before he parts and Kaylee swears she hears him muttering, "If only."

River sighs and smiles to Kaylee, shrugging and moving to her room.

Kaylee tilts her head and catches up, "Hey! Ya think maybe if I asked when Zoe was gone we could get Mal to let us paint up the nursery?"

River frowns, calculates. "Maybe. As long as he thinks I am not part of the asking."

Kaylee laughs but her mind latches on, whirs with what's happening between her friends.

* * *

><p>Jayne grins and nods emphatically, "Hell yes!"<p>

Wash chuckles with Zoe as Kaylee and River smile to each other.

"I don't know...leaving Kaylee and River could be worse than leaving space monkeys about."

River sticks her tongue out at Simon while Kaylee pokes his ribs. He chuckles and shrugs in teasing.

"Why are you two feelin' so kindly?"

The girls turn to gaze at Mal who sits rather gloomily at the table.

"Well, we just figured we hardly ever get land time."

Mal nods, "True. But wouldn't it make more sense if you girlies wanted to actually get out while we got the chance?"

Kaylee blinks and tries to find a rebuttal when River rolls her eyes. "Zoe and Wash need time alone and time to shop for the little bit. Simon and Jayne are entertained when on world and you take to watching over your crew gallivant around. Kaylee and I enjoy Serenity, though if you don't mind we may take the time here to watch Serenity and sunbathe."

Zoe looks at Mal as his eyes take in River. "It's true sir, River and Kaylee don't stray far from the ship. While you stray to play road dog to us wayward bunch, it's usually them that comes back first. Unless Simon manages to convince Kaylee she's sober enough to dance. Then, River comes back."

Mal scowls at her and Wash butts in. "C'mon Mal! It'll be fun. Ya know, make ya relax and feel kinda warm inside."

Mal works his jaw and nods, "Fine. I want the jobs done before the play. I'll stay with Serenity tonight while you two soak up world and in the morning you can watch Serenity all you want."

River lifts a pinch of noodles to her lips and shakes her head. Kaylee smiles, "Sorry Cap'n, Riv said she'll stay the night."

"Yeah, but since ya'll ain't the ones to give orders-"

"I need your help later. And then ya hafta join us when we go to a shiny li'l bar I heard about. Please Mal?"

Mal closes his eyes to ignore her pout and Zoe nudges his knee. "If it's a new bar you'll have to make sure Simon an' Kaylee don't pass out drunk. An' make sure Jayne don't get in a tussle."

River giggles, looks directly at Mal in taunting. "Although maybe the witch should accompany her crew-don't want any extra wives to come back later."

Mal stands in a huff and glares at her angrily. He looks toward Kaylee, "You best really be needin' help because leavin' the ship in a crazy weapon's hands ain't the wisest I ever been."

He storms out as River's face falls from the grin and she sits back, muddling through her mind before standing in a flurry of movement and stomping away.

"Well...those two wacky kids are full of surprises."

Jayne shakes his head, "They need to sex before their heads explode."

Simon snorts, dropping his head to the table, "They need to stop acting like wounded children and talk first. Otherwise, sex or no, they're going to kill each other."

Zoe clears her throat and stands to clear the table. "Actually, I was thinking since they're gone maybe we could talk about 'em. Seeing as Mal's stuck on River and she's stuck on thinkin' he hates her."

Kaylee purses her lips. "Actually, I think Riv's mad at him. She's kinda getting so's she's ready to torture him. There was talks of torture."

Wash sighs and stretches, looks at Zoe. "Remind me why we want a baby when we have those two to tend?" Her sharp look prods him on. "Anyway, think we could have them locked in the hold for a while? Till they talk instead of fight?"

Simon shakes his head. "I think...maybe, they just need space from each other. Then they'll realize that they don't actually want to be apart."

Jayne grunts, "Right. 'Cause they ain't too stubborn to think they know better."

Wash raises a hand, "Well, just wait. Maybe the vacation will do them good. Mal has to be gone all day tomorrow anyway for the job so River will have all her space and tonight, even if he comes back she'll keep her distance so she doesn't kill him."

Kaylee looks towards the bunks and sighs. "Yeah. Her an' Cap have gotta stop fightin' 'cause I really think they might be fightin' themselves more than each other an' that's rather unhealthy."

Zoe rests a hand on her stomach and sits talking with the others, waiting for the time of landing.

* * *

><p>River hums in content as she leaves the now clean vents. She had taken the time to clean the hiding spaces and the vents and her body was aching from the scrunching up and sitting still. Now, she feels it is more than a few hours past and she moves to the helm to check everything.<p>

The comm is beeping and she picks it up quickly, "Everything okay?"

Simon's voice answers and River can hear that he's had a few drinks, she knows it's been so long since she disappeared that the crew had finished all errands and gone to the bar. "Shiny mei mei. We were worried about you, so I was just wanting to see you were fine."

"Oh, well, she's fine ge ge. Enjoy your night-"

"Hey, where you been Riv?" Wash's voice comes over and River sighs.

"Just fell asleep on the couch."

"Don't let Mal hear that, he'll spout off 'bout bein' right an' you bein' reckless."

Between his words Jayne hiccups and River grins. "Yes, well, don't tell him you ape. She has to go, ship to secure. Be careful."

"You too."

River hangs up the comm and twirls, moving to secure the ship. She goes through and secures, making sure what's locked will stay locked. She finally stops in the cargo hold and purses her lips. She decides to do one more thing before retiring for the night, so she moves off to the passenger area and gathers all the clothes and whatever dishes, taking anything that doesn't belong and putting it where it needs to be.

She drops miscellaneous clothes in the laundry room and moves through the empty shuttles, finding some of Kaylee and Simon's clothes and trying not to think on why even as she knows and smiles, remembering the giggled conversations with Kaylee.

She goes through the whole ship on her mission and then comes to the crew bunks. She knows they left their bunks unlocked, knowing they trust her to keep them safe and that they need the air to circulate.

She goes to Wash and Zoe's bunk, finds Zoe's orderly pile of clothes and Wash's strewn all about. She moves to the soon to be nursery and picks up the rags that were used to clean. Next, the engine room where more of her brother's and his wife's clothes are found.

River sighs before moving to Jayne's bunk and then she comes out giggling to herself, despite the mountain of smelly clothes in her hold. She drops them in to the laundry room, which seems to be full up before heading to actual bunk of her brother and Kaylee, finding hardly any clothes but plenty of cups and such. She goes to the kitchen and then comes back, eying the bunk left to check over. Mal's.

She supposes she can duck in, even if it is closed. She decides to be quick, hopes he doesn't notice when he comes back later.

River pops the hatch and takes a soothing breath, trying to fight the childish urge to leave his bunk dirty.

"Spring cleaning," she whispers and turns, climbs down the ladder. She picks up his clothes, moves them to sit by the ladder and she hums quietly to keep her mind active while her body moves and she wants a bit of sleep.

"Rude to come to a man's bunk uninvited."

River whirls in surprise, hands moving to cover her mouth as she shrieks in her shock, having not sensed him as he was blocked in to himself and having distracted herself too well to see him laid out on his bed. He's propped on one elbow, looking at her as one of his shirts rests in her hands and her hands cover her mouth.

"Huh. Not gonna go all fighter on me?"

River swallows and pulls her hands back, steps toward the ladder as she talks, "Captain. She was collecting clothes, didn't know you were here."

"I can see that." He replies dryly.

River sets her jaw and raises her chin. "Well. Good. Anyway, done for now, she can come back later." She turns and bends to grab the pile, standing straight once more to find a heat along her back.

* * *

><p>Mal tosses in his bunk, raises an arm to cover his eyes in hopes of finding sleep soon. He'd come back to the ship sometime after the crew had talked to River and he'd gone straight for his bunk. Problem was, knowing that they were the only two here was getting to him.<p>

A hissing made him shift and reach for his holster on the table beside him but he stopped midway to see River's delicate feet appearing and then the rest of her.

He sucks in a breath as he watches her movements, lets his eyes roam her body like he wants to in the day, like he never allows himself to do because she might notice.

River is turning away from him, humming and swaying a bit as she collects the clothes he leaves strewn all over, he leans up on his left elbow, watching her move.

He speaks absently, trying not to say the first words come to mind, "Rude to come to a man's bunk uninvited."

Seeing her surprised makes him almost smile and he watches her pale hands hold his red button up over her mouth that is letting a noise of absolute surprise shriek free. He tilts his head to see she's reacting so, not going into a defensive stance of moving to be the weapon. "Huh. Not gonna go all fighter on me?" he asks, trying to think through why she ain't, why she's reacting like any other would. Well, sorta.

River swallows and pulls her hands back from her mouth, steps toward the ladder as she talks and he lets his eyes track her, "Captain. She was collecting clothes, didn't know you were here."

He sees her nervous flutter toward the ladder out and replies, "I can see that."

River sets her jaw and raises her chin and he wonders how he offended her without trying. "Well. Good. Anyway, done for now, she can come back later." She turns and bends to grab the pile she created, sending his mind to all kinds of places. He swallows and moves quick, wanting her to stay and needing her to listen to him because he doesn't think he'll hold much longer.

He slides to his feet, knows he's in nothing but a pair of cotton sleep pants. He moves behind her, intent on grabbing her shoulder and turning her but she leans up and her back is pressed to his chest and he fears touching her any more will leave him without a guard to hide behind.

* * *

><p>Twin breaths fill the bunk, both heavy, both erratic.<p>

The plop of material hitting metal floats in the air as River's hands go slack and she drops the clothes.

Mal swallows harshly and tries to work his mouth in the form of words. In front of him, River closes her eyes and tries to remember how to move forward while begging her body not to lean back.

Moments tick past, Mal's chest pressing to River's back, his manhood nestling above her ass.

Finally, a shaky voice breaks the silence, "What do you want Mal?"

He has to touch her, her voice seems to make him lose control of his hands so that they raise from their position clenched at his sides to settle on her hips and gently strokes the curves he finds there.

River's breath stutters out and she closes her eyes, tries to make herself do the right thing and leave him in peace but he's stirring up every nerve in her body and she decides she's too selfish to leave him be.

"You," his soft whisper makes her eyes open as she tries to control the now ragged breathing leaving her lips. She looks back over her shoulder, trying to read his expression since his mind is so closed and the only voice she hears is hers, telling her to become his.

Mal is leaning slightly over her shoulder, their eyes lock and River sees raw lust in his eyes and something softer that makes her lean up and try to smother his lips with hers.

When she leans, Mal pulls back, having read the lust and confusion in her eyes. River stops pursuit, looks at him half in pouting and half in question.

He lets his head fall, forehead resting on her shoulder so he doesn't have to see her eyes when he hears her words.

"What do you want River?"

The sound of her name so carefully spoken makes her shiver. She feels his hands slide from her hips to wrap around her waist and she tries to speak. "She..." she pauses, doesn't want to separate herself from this. "Nerves and flutters. Sorry." She tries to start again but Mal is pulling away.

Hearing her try to disassociate herself with what was happening makes him clench his jaw, knowing she was fighting this. He refuses to take advantage of her doubt and lifts his head, pulling his arms away and ignoring the need for her.

River falters when she feels him leaving her and she raises her hands in desperation for his touch. His hands still under hers and she turns in his arms, looks up at his face. A small, shy smile passes her lips and she lifts her hands to trail his arms, up his shoulders with the gentle kiss of her fingertips and along the strong curve of his jaw. Cupping one cheek she lets her other hand slide to trace his lips with her fingers, letting her eyes look over him as his own are closed, having flickered shut somewhere between shoulders and neck.

"Need you," she murmurs and pushes her body closer, craving the feel of him against her. "I want you."

Mal's eyes open as a slow smile spreads across his lips and it steals River's breath as she thinks that this is the first real smile she's seen on his face since before Miranda.

Words are done then, as Mal's arms loosen and he brings his hands up to grab hers, turning his head to press a kiss into her palm and dropping her hands.

River recognizes the offer, her last chance to leave and ignore this. She rolls her eyes at him, her look plainly telling him she thinks him daft for giving the option.

She steps away from him and for a second his breath catches because maybe her look meant he was a ben dan for even thinking she would want him.

Her body breezing past his and to his bed makes him remember to breathe again, even as he turns and the sight of her turning and plopping down in the center of his mattress makes his breath whoosh out like someone punched him in the diaphragm.

River gives a nervous smile as he moves closer, her first instinct is to hide and so she lets her hair drape over her shoulder and leans her head down so she looks at him through her curtain of raven hair.

Mal sees her jitteriness and settles on his knees, looking into her eyes as he beckons her to the edge of the mattress to meet him.

She slides forward and his hands help her, guide her and he settles her legs so she seems to straddle him.

Her pale hand raises and strokes his cheek before hesitantly trailing lower, moving to his chest as her eyes stay locked with his and she tries to see if she's doing this right for him.

Fire seems to scorch and brand him everywhere she touches and he stills her hand because he doesn't need her burning away the last ties to his slipping control. He knows what this is for her and what this is for them and he's going to do it right.

River stills and waits for him to show her what he wants but he leans up and then he's kissing her and she thinks maybe her heart's going to hammer out of her chest.

Mal holds River's hands between their bodies as she leans into him as he perches on his knees and slides his closed lips against hers.

He lets her get used to it, tries to go slow but her tongue hesitantly tastes him and he parts his lips even as she retreats. He lets her full bottom lip settle in the space and sucks lightly, teases her delicate skin with his teeth as his hands leave hers and move to cradle her cheek.

River gasps when he nips her lip and he moves, tilting his head left and sweeping his tongue into her mouth gently. She makes a small noise in her throat and her hands seem to be seeking solid purchase to keep her grounded as she grips his shoulders and her fingers dig in the more he teases.

Falling into the duel of tongues River gives herself over to Mal, to instincts, to curiosity. She trails her hands from shoulder to circle his neck, one cool hand skimming her nails over his nape as the other trails up to mesh his hair about playfully.

Mal moves his hands to her waist in a slow trail that skims her breasts and makes her arch and squirm. He lets his hands fall around her hips, presses his hands to the small of her back and breaks the kiss to rain a path of kisses to her navel through the thin cloth of her purple and white summer dress.

River tries to keep herself up right as Mal moves down her body but his hands press more insistently and she lets herself fall over his hands and her hands run over his shoulders and feels the muscles bunched there as he holds to his control, as he holds to her even tighter. She groans and pouts as his lips travel back up and she wants him to make up his mind as he lingers kissing her shoulders and the dent at the bottom of her neck.

Mal finally relents the pressure at the small of her back, satisfied with her position as his torso is hovering over her and his hips press the edge of his bed. He sucks at the base of her neck and her small cries of encouragement as he pulls her flesh into his mouth harder and bites down build his lust, and the sight as he pulls back of the already blooming mark he's left makes him settle to know she's marked with proof of desire.

He waits for her eyes to meet his and then he slowly lifts a hand to graze her side and push away the top of the sleeve covering her shoulder. He gulps when he sees the top of her lacy white bra and he brings his gaze back to hers, watching for her to waver. She holds firm, her eyes large with want and his other hand comes up and unfastens the little row of buttons over her breasts. He parts the material and sweeps his gaze to caress her exposed skin.

River's hands raise and she reaches to pull off her dress but he stops her, holds her hands by the wrists in one of his own above her head. He lets his free hand continue its work with the sleeve top and when he has it lowered as far as he can with River's position he lowers his head to kiss the space between her breasts.

River's sharp intake of breath makes him want to hear more from her and he teases the edge of her bra and the skin left bare there. He blows a warm breath over the lacy material and she arches her shoulders to beg him.

He settles an open mouthed kiss over the lace covered mound of flesh begging his attention and he slips his hands, one to hold her waist to the bed and one to tease the breast he's neglected.

River moans and her hands roam over his shoulders, scratching lightly as she wriggles under him.

When her breathing is short with aggravation he decides the time for teasing is done, almost.

Slipping the hand at her waist lover her eases the bottom of her dress from where it is ridden up around her thighs to bunch at the top of her hip bones. His fingers trace the edges of her panties as he pushes her bra away and takes her taut nipple into his mouth with a groan of want.

A whimper leaves her lips as she brings her hands to tangle in his hair and she wants his lips on hers but she likes them where they are too much to ask for the divided attention.

When he hooks a finger under the side of her panties she keens low in her throat and she feels the smile on his lips even as he stays smothering her breasts.

Mal raises up and kisses her as his hand molds to her mound and she bucks up, legs moving to settle her feet on the edge of the bed and her hands dropping to urge him to join her on the bed.

River tugs at his waist and then her hands still and she gasps into his mouth as one finger traces the line of her wet slit, she breaks the kiss and turns her head as she shivers and moans, eyes closing as she hears his own moans. He slides his lips over her cheek and nips at the pulse point thrumming so wildly below her ear as he revels in her wet heat teasing his hand.

In a swift movement his mouth is back on hers and his finger slides within her entrance and she squeals shortly before she's moaning with need and her hands flutter helplessly at his bare chest as she doesn't know what to do and she just wants to make sue he never stops touching her.

Mal lets his tongue ease into her mouth before he gently strokes the tip of his finger along her slick canal. He opens his eyes to see her so enraptured in lust and he presses the rest of his index finger into her tight heat, swimming in her need.

When her hips no longer squirm and instead pulse against his shallow strokes he breaks the kiss and stills, memorizing her face as she lays so vulnerable and her lips are red and swollen and her eyes rest closed as her mouth moves wordlessly and breathless sounds of wonder float to him like music for the dance.

He shifts away from her, withdraws his finger and her eyes open slowly, almost as if she fears he's gone. River's eyes look into his and he sees trust even as he sees confusion and he knows that though she wants this she's not sure what to do.

Mal rests on his haunches and the dull ache of his knees barely enters his mind as the ache of his groin makes itself known and he wants her so badly.

He grasps her hips and takes slow breaths to try and calm himself, to control himself. She blinks lust laden eyes as he pulls her body closer, moves her so her ass is half on the bed and half off and she balances by way of his hands.

He smiles reassuringly and lowers his head to her left thigh first, kisses and moves up her leg to kiss over her panties and arch back down her right thigh. The frantic sounds of want from River's throat make his grip tighten and he rests his head on her thigh for a moment just to make sure he can stand the temptation before him. He feels her hand raise and push his hair back from his warm forehead and sighs as her hand so innocently strokes down his scalp and cradles him so tenderly. He sits up once more, moves a hand to take hers and kisses her palm before laying her palm to the sheets.

He skims off her panties tosses them away as he looks into her eyes, sees her doubt and fear.

River holds her breath as she feels so vulnerable even so dressed. She fears she'll see the lust in his eyes fall flat soon and he seems to pluck the thought from her mind as he meaningfully sweeps his lust hazed eyes from hers down her body, passed the exposed breasts with the bra tangled and twisted under the weight of her breasts, over her waist and to the very core of her, pausing to take in the sight of her swollen and wet mound before journeying back to look at her.

She starts to see his eyes even hazier with lust than before a slow smile falls on her lips as his own quirk in telling that this is more than teasing and taunting.

She frowns when his head lowers and her jaw goes slack as her breath catches and his own breath blows hot over her pussy. The first sweep of his tongue has her trying to arch up but one hand holds her down as the other holds her opposite thigh and his body between her legs prevents her feet from finding purchase enough to buck.

The second taste of River has Mal's control closing the door to the exit but he still goes slow, savoring her salty sweetness as feels her feet settle against his lower back and his tongue becomes frantic as he knows she wants him to continue his exploration of her virgin folds.

River's hands clench at the sheets and her body presses to the mattress as she writhes under his tongue, sweep after sweep, lapping and she moans every time he sucks lightly at her clit and her thighs fall farther open for him even as her ankles press together and beg him to stay where he is.

Mal feels his own pleasure build at her taste, her feel, at the way she responds to him as if she never wants him to stop. He brings a hand up and dips a finger into her heat, tongue and digit probing her and he feels her muscles begin to clench as he touches and tastes her. Laving his tongue over her clit earns him a moan and he wants to taste her as she explodes so he strokes her as he tastes her and the moan turns to a small scream of surprise as her body clenches and her tight heat moves even as his tongue laps up the moment.

River's hands are flitting about, clenching the sheets and fluttering helplessly in the air as her body rides the peak of bliss brought by the man between her legs and she tries to breathe as his mouth continues exploring even as she sees starbursts.

Mal pulls away as she writhes still, he pulls her into his lap and stands in the same motion, settles on the bed and kisses along her neck as his hands move from holding her to tangle with her hands and he enjoys her shivers as she comes down from the high.

River's eyes open slowly and she moves slowly as she leans back and Mal chuckles at the wonder in her gaze even as lust still seeps through and he's glad she seems to want him so.

She kisses him hesitantly and he knows she can taste herself on his lips and the thought sends his mind blank as only primal need makes itself known by his guttural moan against her soft lips as they part for him.

River lets her hands float without thought, lets them move from the safe space of his shoulders to graze down his chest and she feels the tensing of his ribs as her fingers glide over his warm skin. Mal lifts a hand to her cheek and the feel of her sweat sheened skin under his palm makes him smile as her tongue explores him and he knows she's stopped thinking, that she's given herself over to the moment.

His breath catches when her hands pull at his pants and he breaks the kiss even as he wants her to continue. His hands move to still hers and she pouts, lets her hands move despite his descent to stop her and the first touch of her hand to his stiff cock makes him freeze.

River slowly lets her open palm settle against the side of his member, she blinks with a look of mesmerized admiration as her innocent curious hands are hidden within his pants, both lightly touching his now humming cock.

Mal manages to bring his hands to her wrists, pulls her back but she shakes her head and he sees her curiosity, knows his own want and her fingers are working him and he thinks karma is a quick and cruelly kind master.

River's mouth forms a surprised oh as she strokes the length of him and his hips jump even as she finally comes to the head and her head tilts in a sense of need as she bites her lip and imagines Mal's hips moving against hers and the small whimper sees Mal's lips crashing to hers as his hands grab hers away and the snap of his waistband seems to move his mind back to a sense of working.

He turns them, pressing River into the mattress as she presses back just as insistently.

River moves her hands to wrap around his back, urging him closer, knowing what's coming now and wanting it so badly she feels like she'll burst into nothing if he leaves her now.

Mal doesn't disappoint, his hands drops to grab the hem of her dress, push it up and it pools around his arms as his hands travel the new skin he's yet to ravish and River's hands are urging him on.

Pulling away takes concentration as Mal wants nothing more than to never stop touching her and even knowing he needs to move back so the clothes can go is not a comfort as his every nerve yearns for the feel of her.

His eyes drag over her and she sits up and her hands move to his chest and he captures them before he can get distracted, he lifts her arms up and drags his hands over her skin and clothe encased sides, satiating his need as much as he can. Her dress tangles on their hands as it's gone from her body and River giggles as he growls at it, her graceful hands slide out and he tosses the dress away as she leans closer and invites him to bare her fully to his hungry gaze. He moves slowly, cups her sides and wanders his touch along the lace back, teases them both in undoing one hook and then the last one. When she pulls back the material falls away and seeing her in the bra was nothing compared to seeing her so natural before him.

When his eyes next meet hers mischief is twinkling in her gaze and she tosses the bra as she pulls away and sits up on her knees, crawling closer and pressing a kiss to his neck as her hands dance along his sides and caress his clenched abs as he thinks maybe the waiting will kill him.

Her hands dip down and her nimble fingers tease the cotton from his hips, her hands moving back as her mouth forms a bow of gleeful mischief and she dips her hands to skim over his ass.

Mal growls and moves to capture her lips but she pulls back, kisses his cheek and trails down his jaw, rests her head on his shoulder as her hot breath skips over his neck and his eyes close as she moves her fingers to help the fabric down.

Mal almost moans at the feel of his cock springing free from the tented fabric and then he does offer a strangled moan as River's fingers abandon the pants and take up their fun with his cock, wrapping about him and teasing him.

River takes as slow a breath as she can manage and leans back slowly, she smiles to see Mal's eyes closed and the draw of lust etched on his face by need. She swallows a gulp as her gaze skitters to take in his cock, her eyes tracing over him as heavily as any touch and his hips flex in want as she watches in fascination. Her fingers dance over him slowly and Mal wants to let her explore as much as he wants her touch but he needs to feel his length encased in her heat and so he pulls her hands away and wraps her arms around his neck as he lays them both down and River's feet push at the fabric and his kick it away.

They are both laid out in the dim light of his bunk, naked and vulnerable, exposed to the other as their gazes lock and both move in to share a gentle kiss as her arms hold him tightly and his slide under her shoulders to keep her close.

The kiss ends quickly and both hold the gaze as Mal bumps his member to her mound and the catching of River's breath gives him pause because he knows he'll hear her pain at this next step to their claiming.

River only smiles and she pulls him tighter to her as she lifts her hips slowly and Mal groans at the contact she initiates, his hips moving to hers.

His hand slips between them, he tests her core, dips a finger in to be sure she is ready for him, that she'll be as comfortable as he can make her. He wraps a hand around his member, positions himself over her entrance and he stops there, mind unwilling to give the pain needed for the pleasure.

River knows what to expect, versed in the text book ways of traditional missionary sex as was proper for all girls expected to be married in the core and more than versed in the ways of sex in Kaylee's book. She knows the point of pain to come but she wants to be joined with him, wants to give him what she knows as he's given her what she didn't know. She wants him to take her gift of maidenhood as she's taken his gift of acceptance and teaching.

Her hand drags from holding him to dip down and she slides her pal over his heart and up to cradle his cheek. Mal swallows and offers her a smile at once united in apology and promise. He presses a kiss to the skin just over her heart as he slides within her, pausing in the smooth stroke as he feels the guard and resuming as River's gaze never wavers.

Both bodies still as Mal's body presses into River's, his cock nestled down to the base in her pussy and the heat and the tightness makes Mal pull her tighter as the pain and sense of completion make River shift to be closer.

The slide of her hand from his cheek to his shoulder eases him into a slow rhythm as her eyes fall closed and he tries to keep his open to cherish this memory but the shocks of pleasure filled euphoria that shoot through his body tempt his eyes to half mast, almost slipping shut as sounds of need and pleasure fill the air.

The steady, slow rhythm begins to get shaky as River's once unsure bucks now fall in to meet Mal's drives and the pressure coiling in both of them sends a bit of frantic drive into their coupling. As the pace builds faster and the meeting of their bodies harder yet no less deep Mal dips his head and kisses River with lips laden in dedication, her own answering with as much promise as he offers.

Hips in frenzy, River's head falls back as her vaginal muscles begin clenching, building up in preparation for sending her over the edge with the man in her arms.

Mal grazes his lips down her throat, listens to her passionate cries as the hands move from cradling his back to almost fisted against his shoulder blades, trying to keep herself from scratching at the tender flesh. A small grin takes his lips as he kisses over her heart and he nuzzles the space of skin, feeling her writhing more and more.

He draws one hand from under her body, brings it up to drag her arm from his back, intertwines their fingers and presses his palm to hers as her other hand falls from his back and presses over his heart, his lips still delighting in the taste of the skin over hers.

The complete submersion of completion tips River over as the realization that their actions give them so completely to the other steals her breath and she knows the symbol behind the actions even as she almost panics at the sudden knowing.

Mal's sweat drenched forehead falls to rest against River's shoulder as he feels her peak, his body responds even as he pulls out and thrusts within her, feels her meet the stroke despite her climax and his body stills and tenses as his eyes fall completely closed and her spasms milk his hot load to seep out and the waves of euphoria enveloping them both has them riding a wave of pleasure so fulfilling they hold each other closer in knowledge that the frighteningly changing act is shared and understood between them.

The world stills finally, the mad twirling of it all spiraling to settle even as their hearts beat wildly.

River opens her eyes, looks over Mal's face as he leans his spent body on hers and her mind is quiet in peace as she knows her actions were not lies, knows her promises were made with hopes he would let her keep them.

Mal feels eyes on him and hesitates to meet her gaze, wonders if maybe coming down from the high of the moment has let a sense of regret crawl into his lover's gaze.

He swallows hard at the little voice in his head labeling her his lover, he wants it to be true for longer than this night but he knows looking into her gaze will tell him of the only answer she has for now.

When their eyes lock, the moment is heavy with gravity and then the slow spread of a smile creeps onto River's face and Mal's answering smile breaks the worry from their minds and they share delight in the moments after their first time together.

Mal pulls his spent cock from her folds, lowers his body next to hers atop the mattress and she turns on her side, hand seeking out and laying on his shoulder once more in question if the time as lovers can continue or if the time to be enemies has returned.

He removes her hand with his own, kisses her palm and closes her fingers to show her she'll always carry his affection, always have him. His arm moves to pillow her head as she snuggles closer and her closed hand settles lightly over his hip.

The two lay together in silence, soaking up each other and the change in the air.

Neither is willing to break the spell of quiet as they drift asleep, drained from the coupling and content with each other.

The clothes strewn around the bunk are forgotten as sweat dries on warm skin and two breaths smooth and settle into a relaxed rhythm.

* * *

><p>Mal wakes slowly, eyes heavy as a small body is nestled to him and he looks down with a smile to see River draped across his chest. He yawns, shifts as much as he can without waking the woman he holds and looks to the clock on the wall. He sighs to see the time, knowing Kaylee would be returning for River and that he would need to leave and handle the job soon.<p>

He shifts, tries to settle River on the bed so he can get to prepping the mule for his trip to earn their coin but River makes a sound of protest and holds to him. He notices her hand still closed and he swallows what feels like regret at having to leave her now.

He tries once more to settle her undisturbed but her eyes flutter open as she holds to him.

Her eyes skip to the clock and her mouth forms a pout as she moves off him, supporting herself on one elbow as she lifts a hand to push her raven curls back from her face and smiles sleepily at him.

Mal leans up and kisses her, her surprised gasp happy as she kisses back and Mal lifts a hand to wrap around her closed hand gently. He pulls away and River sighs in content as she settles onto his mattress once more, beckoning to him as he pulls away.

"Got a job to do bao bei, can't stay on account I gotta prep for that gorram job."

River nods and continues beckoning him with a wanton smile. He sighs and shakes his head even as he smiles and moves closer to her.

"How are you?" he whispers as she wraps he body around his and he encourages her with hands that hold her close.

She knows he means if he hurt her last night, knows he means if she was regretting or unsure now.

"Perfect." She smiles up at him and she thinks maybe he can read the spark there that she saw and couldn't name earlier.

Mal imagines maybe he sees the same love in her eyes that he has for her but he refuses to press his luck, thankful just to have her here as long as she wants to be there. He keeps his mind closed because though he thinks she's seen his love, he knows she can't read his mind still and he's glad to know her actions are her own, not spurred on by any of his thoughts, his hopes.

When the two manage to pull apart Mal begins dressing, finding himself drawn back to the bed every so often to kiss River as she lays and watches him.

Her body is warm and inviting as he pulls away the last time and she sighs, beginning to stand but he pauses her, shakes his head.

"Stay," he invites. River smiles, knows Kaylee will see her in his bunk if she stays but his eyes say he realizes and doesn't care.

"I can keep you company while you prep?" she offers.

Mal gives her an evil grin and steps back, "Stay. Having you around wouldn't be too helpful as I'd have to keep pausing to do this," he moves in and kisses her with longing and River grins happily even as he leaves her breathless.

"Mmm, fair enough." She opens heavy eyes and Mal delights in the lust he's sparked there. She sighs and her hand captures his, she keeps her eyes locked with his, "Be careful."

Mal snorts playfully. "Bao bei, ain't likely I'll run into trouble over this job. It's why ya'll get to stay behind."

She nods and bites her lip, "Gonna worry anyway." Her whisper makes his heart clench to think of her worrying and he wants to blame it on love but knows not to push his luck.

"I'll be back. Can't just not come back knowing I got you now, can I?"

River giggles and tugs him down, kisses him soundly and snuggles into his bed, "Have to come back, someone has to keep your witch flying."

The teasing registers but Mal can't help the knot forming in his chest at her words, he wants to ask if she's really his witch, if he's managed to be the brigand and steal her heart. But, he just smiles and turns to leave, climbs from his bunk and lingers by the hatch as he hears her breathing slow.

"Fly free, albatross." His words have silent resolve behind them, he settles himself and the knot in his chest by resolving to sit River down and talk to her, tell her his heart and hope she wants it for longer than this day, hopes she thinks of him as more than the thief of her purity, the source of affection because he was the first.

* * *

><p>River yawns awake to the sound of Kaylee calling for her. She blinks and stands, feeling an ache of longing for Mal and hoping him safe. She almost regrets not speaking up when he was near and actually saying those three words but she smiles to think that she'll speak them later, tell him when the moment is more than a build up to a job.<p>

She grabs her clothes and slides into them, climbing the ladder and almost stumbling out. She grins as Kaylee stares comically and then squeals, jumping to hug her and the two girls move through their plans for the day as River spills her guts.

* * *

><p>Simon and Jayne lug boxes back to Serenity as Simon's task is done, provisions secured as a gift to Zoe and Wash for their little girl. The two men lugging boxes know the joy at which River and Kaylee will enjoy the gifts as well and so Simon explains to Jayne carefully that keeping the baby stuff and the music player a surprise will be important as they creep up the ramp. Jayne agrees to keep mum as he grins, knowing the whole crew will be in shock to see the fully loaded nursery for their first space brat.<p>

* * *

><p>River and Kaylee toil away cleaning the soon to be nursery as the sounds of the others milling about float into the open hatch.<p>

"So..." Kaylee began and River looks at her, "ya gonna start bedding with the cap then?"

River smiles wide and shrugs, "If he wants me."

"Oh, please! Of course he does!"

River sighs, "More than sex, Kaylee. If he wants my heart as well as my body, if he wants to keep me I'm his. If he just wants sex...I'll have to live with getting part of him."

The quiet words make Kaylee roll her eyes even as they gather with tears, she sniffs, "Aw, come on Riv, don't do that."

River laughs and shrugs, "We'll see. I can't help this, Kay. I...I never thought as a witch I'd feel anything but others love for someone else. I never thought as a weapon I'd be capable of love at all. But...Mal makes me feel like a woman. A woman who can love and does."

The hug knocks River over and the two laugh as they right themselves and River continues scrubbing the wall that was her chore. Minutes pass and a sense of dread tingles in River, she pushes it down knowing her crew was here and her lover was on an easy job, that he had to come back for her.

* * *

><p>Mal gasps a wet breath full of sticky crimson as his hand presses to his chest. He swallows and sits up, looking over the three dead men as his other hand shakes with his gun in it. He holsters his gun and starts the mule, glad to still have the coin that the low life pickers had tried to take even as he feels his chest ache fierce.<p>

They hadn't even said anything before they shot, thinking him dead when they came to take his body out of the mule and go about their lives. He tries to breathe deeply but it feels like he is drowning and he spits out the blood as he speeds toward Serenity.

His mind swims and his vision wavers but he tries to keep his mind clear and focused, just needing to return to his woman, return to River, his anchor.

* * *

><p>River stills as the sense of dread pangs and she stops midsentence of the talk with Kaylee, stands and leaves.<p>

She drifts to the cargo bay as Kaylee follows in worry.

The crew stands about her as tears gather in her eyes and her vision swims in them.

"He's been gone too long." Her broken whisper quiets them and she turns from the air lock, looks over them. "We need to go get him. Something's wrong."

Kaylee reaches a hand to lay on River's arm and Zoe knows something happened while she wasn't looking between the witch and the thief.

"Jayne," she starts but he nods to Zoe and she stops. He moves toward the air lock, opens it and River dries her eyes as she moves to be by him.

"Infirmary." Zoe barks to Simon as he stares at his mei mei.

Kaylee and Simon depart quickly to prep the infirmary for anything and River and Jayne nod their departure as Zoe and Wash linger in the cargo hold.

"I'll go prep to fly." Wash starts but Zoe stops him.

"If he ain't back or even sent word we ain't got a fight here or one to run from."

Wash nods and wraps an arm around Zoe. "What do you think happened?"

Zoe can't decide if he means between Mal and the client or between Mal and River.

"Husband, I really wish I knew."

The two wait and the kicking of their daughter shows her displeasure as Zoe imagines she senses the situation.

* * *

><p>River wishes Mal hadn't learned to place guards so well. She searches frantically, follows the trace of his being. She tries to estimate where he'll be as Jayne leads her to the meet site.<p>

The smell of blood slams into them and they see a vanishing cloud of grey smoke as River freezes to see the mule crashed with Mal slumped over and still and pale.

River runs passed Jayne, she jumps into the mule and her cheeks are wet.

"Mal, Mal, bao bei," River's voice shakes as she lifts his head and her eyes assess his wound as she tries to rouse him.

Jayne pushes the mule from the rock and sees the smoke is from light damage. He moves to help move Mal to the other side so he can drive them back quickly and River sits with him half on her and half off.

"Malcolm Reynolds, you were supposed to come back." River holds his hand in hers tightly as the other presses at the wound.

* * *

><p>Simon holds tightly to Kaylee as Zoe and Wash stand with Jayne behind them slightly.<p>

River sits curled up by Mal's side, hand over his heart as if to feel it beating and keep it going all at once. Her eyes are bloodshot and her tears still stream as Mal lays attached to needles and wires.

"What happened?" Simon whispers.

Kaylee talks quickly, tells the abstract version and keeps the bits that she knew River entrusted to her secret.

In the infirmary soft sobs fill the air as River tries to find her voice.

"It was supposed to be such a simple job."

Wash's soft whisper draws them back from over thinking the misfortune of their star crossed lovers.

"Shh," Kaylee warns as she hears River.

"You can't. Can't do this, I won't let you." A little sob stops her and the crew feels their hearts wrenching. "You're supposed to keep me flying, I'm your witch. Love has to keep people flying."

River looks at the gauze over Mal's chest and sniffles. "Supposed to come back so I could tell you...I should have told you before. Please listen, please hear me."

She shifts and her hand over his heart flutters between opened and closed, she swallows hard and settles the palm to his skin.

"I love you. I...I didn't know, before everything. I thought you hated me. And when I realized, I should have told you but I wanted the moments to be separate. First time together, then first time of saying I love you. Our fairy tale."

River wipes at her eyes and lays her head down by his heart. "Can't leave me Mal, please. You can't because I was just getting used to the idea that maybe I'd have even a bit of you, that you'd let me have your body if not your heart but...I can't lose all of you."

The sorrowful crew leaves them alone, River and Mal both on the exam table and though Mal's life hangs on the edge they think maybe River would tip over with him as surely as she would pull him from it if she could.

* * *

><p>Mal opens his eyes to a weight pressed against his side and what feels like a hole that someone carved with a spoon in his chest. He groans, eyes moving around blearily, "River?" he asks the air as he blinks. He looks down and sees the needles in his right arm, looks at his chest and sees gauze over part of it and a hand over his heart.<p>

His heart warms and the pain is forgotten as he sees River as the weight against his side. He lifts his left arm up from where is is carefully placed atop their mushed together sides and he grazes his knuckles over her cheek, feels it sticky from salty tears.

"River," he whispers, half to rouse her and half just savoring that he can still say her name. He distantly remembers her voice and he hopes the words were more than his mind's trick to keep him going.

He lays in silence as the night passes, looking over River and ghosting his left hand over as much of her as he can, his heart beating for her.

When the morning cycle clicks over and on Mal is glad the infirmary remains rather dark, glad his lover is making up the sleep she so obviously lost as her eyes are swollen and she looks exhausted.

His eyes turn to the stairs to the infirmary as Wash appears to check on him and Mal raises his hand to tell him to quiet.

River turns her head to snuggle closer to his heart and Wash nods with a smile, mouthing words of welcome to Mal.

Wash retreats to spread the news and Mal waits for River to rouse, knows he'll stay awake to show her he came back.

Simon comes in looking grave and Mal shakes his head, refusing to allow Simon to check him over and wake River. The doctor sighs and leaves him be, Mal smirking as he looks back to River.

When River's eyes open they immediately move to Mal's face, worry on her face as she tries to see from his look if he'll wake soon. She freezes completely to see him awake and Mal smirks to her, "Hey there darlin'."

River blinks slowly as if scared she's hallucinating and when he remains there, awake she smiles slightly but something keeps the light from shining in her eyes as she pulls away.

Mal grabs her and pulls her back, doesn't let go as she avoids his gaze and he knows the words he heard were his mind's trick.

"Witches don't keep captain's flying. Weapon's are supposed to keep soldiers safe. She's sorry. Can't claim you just to ruin you."

His mind tries to grasp her meaning but he focuses on the tears in her voice and he pulls her closer and his right arm protests but he reaches for her anyway. He very nearly pulls her atop him even as his whole body hurts and she keeps her eyes down.

"I know the witches ain't s'posed to be with the brigands darlin' but,"

River shakes her head and she tries to pull away but she doesn't want to hurt him and she doesn't want to leave him for the last time so soon.

"River," he breathes, her eyes skittering up to glance at him through dark lashes, "Don't do this."

She sniffles and raises her head finally, tortured eyes meeting his, "Already done, she's decided."

A swell of rebelliousness fills Mal and he shakes his head firmly. "No."

River frowns and sighs, "Too late."

"You wanna make a decision, fine. Hear me out first."

River's eyes narrow and she nods once before letting herself try to become stone.

Mal swallows and his chest aches almost as much as his heart and he tries to form words but they're all in his head. He closes his eyes and River lifts a hand to his face, worried he's in pain. Mal opens his eyes to look into hers and all his guards drop and he lets her have his mind as she already owns his soul and body.

River's startled breath catches in her throat and her eyes widen as she hears him, sees the memories from last night and back to the moment she came into his world.

The words she hears are stories, fairy tales of beauties and beasts and warriors and princesses, of witches and knights.

When she is finally released from Mal's mind he whispers softly, "So maybe we ain't traditional. Maybe we make our own fairy tale, one about the brigand and witch, albatross and captain."

River sniffles and bites her lip, "Brigands belong with women while witches with their lonesome. Captains with princesses and albatrosses with their burdens."

"You're not here just to be alone bao bei."

She nods, refusing to listen to him because she wants him to be right and so pushes him away. "Can't break tradition because then you might break." The crack in her voice has her head lowering in shame and Mal feels a fist clench at the base of his throat and he swallows painfully.

"People break River," his meaning is clear-he means her as much as he means him, as much as he means the crew that makes up their family. "That's why we find someone who puts us back together. You're the only one I trust with my broken piece, darlin', only one I trust with my heart. You leave it'll still be yours, you just won't be here to put it back together when the time comes."

River struggles with herself for a moment, wants to free him of the spell she wasn't aware had been cast, wants to free herself of the fears he might leave her side and she'll be broken beyond repair.

"I want to make a few things clear." Mal smiles hopefully at her murmur. She sniffles, "You have my heart and my soul, my trust and my fears. You've got the broken bits and the fixed bits and as long as you want me you have me, body and mind."

He wants to tell her she's got the same of him but she forges on. "I won't let you break anymore because I can't actually handle it when you balance on the edge. I'll do my best to keep you flying if you make me a promise."

"Anything."

"Promise me..." River lifts her head slightly and her serious eyes meet his. "Promise me you'll always be beside me and you won't ever so much as scare me with the thought you might disappear."

Mal lifts a hand to her cheek, kisses her forhead gently, "I promise." He whispers into her skin.

River sighs and closes her eyes in relief, tears drying as she just feels Mal awake and knows he'll be okay.

"Now promise me just one thing."

River opens her eyes and looks at him expectantly. "Yes. Whatever it is, yes."

Mal smiles and his eyes drop to her lips, move up and lock with her chocolate espresso eyes. "Promise me, no matter how many times we ruin each other or break, that you'll be there. You'll be there as my friend, my lover, my witch." He swallows and she begins to answer but he pauses her, continues, "Say you'll be there as my wife, my everything."

River stares at Mal in complete silence and then she begins crying again. Mal wipes at her tears and she captures his hand, holds his gaze as she presses her soft lips to his work rough palm and closes his fingers into a fist around the kiss.

"I promise."

The crew finds them later like that, River's lightly closed hand cupped to Mal's as they sleep with soft smiles.

Simon smiles and leaves them be, Kaylee hits Jayne in the head when he begins to comment and she shushes him. Zoe and Wash exchange a look and leave the couple, Wash sighing, "Fine. You were right lamby toes, I was wrong."

Zoe grins, "Nice to hear it. So..."

"Yes. I know. I'll wave my parents in the morning and let them know we'll visit soon."

"Thank you husband, pleasure betting with you."

Wash swats her bottom as they walk and the couple rejoices in their relationship as much as they rejoice in knowing their family is complete. For now.

* * *

><p>River yawns as Mal stands behind her, back to chest as they stand at Zoe's left. Wash, at her right, bounces on the balls of his feet as Zoe holds his hand and stares at Simon solemnly.<p>

"Don't worry. Caesarian section is common. We've all the tools to do it. Are you sure you want everyone in here?"

Wash and Zoe exchange a look and then she nods, "Family's gotta be here to welcome Hope Miranda."

Simon nods and calls back in Jayne and Kaylee and Wash's parents, Pam and Tyler.

Mal rests a hand on Zoe's shoulder as Simon clips up a sheet to obscure the view of the surgery part and everyone crams in by her head. From her position, Zoe looks over everyone in their finest clothes, River in a long white dress and Mal in a suit.

"Sorry about the timing." She offers the words and River laughs, rolls her eyes.

"Please. I was getting cold feet anyway."

Some of them laugh as Mal feigns a look of hurt and pokes her, she jumps and glares but their looks both dissolve into smiles.

"Well, Zo, I just hope ya didn't scare the official too bad. He's kinda gotta finish this ceremony later."

Zoe grins even as she grimaces, "Not my fault I had a contraction before my water broke."

River sighs and smiles dreamily, "She's going to be so pretty. Beautiful little Hope."

The family waits as Simon works and Pam tries her best to help him. Finally, a cry fills the air and Wash moves to cut the cord. Pam cleans up the baby so Simon can check her over as Zoe and Wash wait to see and hold their daughter.

"You ain't gonna make us go through a whole surgery, hm?"

River elbows Mal lightly, despite knowing his whisper was unheard by all but her and she hopes the slight bump of her three and a half month baby doesn't show.

Zoe cries when she sees Hope, the others pretend not to notice.

Everyone greets Hope, Jayne even sits and holds her carefully as Simon works to close up Zoe and cleans up.

Wash talks with his parents as Zoe sleeps later, Hope just as exhausted.

Kaylee sits leaned on Simon as River is on Mal's lap.

"So, we gonna track down the official?"

River looks at Mal, the thankful smile on her lips that he didn't fight her brother over wanting a real priest to sanction the marriage between his mei mei and captain.

Kaylee waits and Simon offers, "Or, you could wait. Unfair for Hope to have to share her birthday with you."

Mal looks at him in question, asks deadpan, "I got dressed up for nothing?"

"Hey!" Wash objects and River laughs.

"People do not traditionally dress up for births."

Mal smirks as he squeezes River's hand, both thinking on how their fairy tale never follows tradition anyway.

* * *

><p>The first time Simon notices River's stomach is a week after leaving Wash's home world. He fumes to Kaylee, threatens Mal that they had better find another official soon so Mal can do right by his mei mei.<p>

River just rolls her eyes and lays a hand over her stomach, knows their destination and the ceremony to be done there.

* * *

><p>On Shadow, River and Mal become married in Simon's mind. It doesn't matter they've already exchanged symbols of marriage, now, sanctioned by an official, Simon relaxes.<p>

River lifts a hand to Mal's heart as he dances slowly with her, baby bump nestled between them.

"Reckon he'll kill me when he sees our symbols?"

"Which ones?"

"The husband and wife ones."

River smiles, they had exchanged two symbols, the first done long before the second. The second, done today, to symbolize family for them and they already had one for their child.

"The tattoo idea was a bit much."

"It was your idea darlin'."

"I know."

River beams at him and knows the symbol over Mal's heart, the witch's broom tied and anchored to an eternal love symbol and sealed with a kiss every night. Mal ghosts a hand over River's heart, kisses her as he thinks of the thief's mask tied and anchored to an eternal love symbol, sealed every night when he stole a taste of her sweet skin.

River sighs and lays her head on his shoulder, looking at the family symbol, the steel ring that was once part of Serenity and now was melted to a circle.

She knows the ring in their bunk, the one looped onto a strip of worn leather from an old strap of Mal's holster.

"Oh," she whispers and looks into his eyes.

"Bao bei?"

She shakes her head at his concern and the party around them spins on as they still and she whispers, "Need another symbol. They've been so in sync, it was like there was one. Now, they're fighting."

Mal grins wide and blinks, eyes falling to her stomach and she nods.

"Fighting over what?" he wonders in surprise still, hand moving to rest on her swollen stomach.

"Who gets to dance."

At her words, a kick moves against Mal's palm and he marvels at feeling the first movement of his child but then River's stomach seems to come to life and Mal is certain she's right that two babies are squirming about.

"Well. Shiny." Mal looks back to River and she giggles as she pulls him closer and they dance and fly all at once.


End file.
